


A Need For Affection

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;</p><p>John/Sherlock</p><p>In the middle of making a deduction, Sherlock turns to John and says "I haven't kissed you yet, today." and kisses him, then carries on with the deduction</p><p>John and the yards reactions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

“Why do dead people have to be found at 9 o'clock at night?” Sherlock asked John as he rested his head against his shoulder in the back of the cab. Lestrade had phoned 10 minutes ago and told them to meet him at the front of the National History Museum. They'd been sharing Thai back at the flat with John feeding the younger man who had been sat on his lap, only to be rudely interrupted by an insistent buzzing of the detective's phone. 

“To interrupt our love life,” John murmured, kissing the top of his head. 

“Mmm, must let them know to stop dying in the future.”

John chuckled softly and clambered out as the cab pulled over. Sherlock grunted at suddenly not having a soft John cushion to lean against and paid the cabby. 

***

“Lestrade? What have you got?” He practically skipped passed the doctor, hands in his coat pockets. 

“Hello to you, too,” the DI nodded at the doctor who just rolled his eyes. “Through here.” He led the way into the building and up a set of stairs. 

Sherlock rushed off ahead, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He growled, assuming it was John, but the pressure… the size of the hand. Donovan. 

“Freak. Why are you here?”

“To do my job, Sally. Why are you here?”

She glowered at him in a way that would have given his own death looks competition. 

“Oh, and Anderson, I see Donovan went back to yours last night, and judging by the grip on your mobile and the way you are looking at her like you would devour her on the spot, your wife's away for the week. Don't forget to take some spare clothes with you this time.”

“Sherlock,” John interrupted. “How about you tell us what you've already deduced just by glancing at the body.”

Sherlock spun on the spot and frowned at his lover. “Why don't you?”

“Because Greg needs answers and the Thai is at home. Get on with it, you berk.”

With a wink, Sherlock crouched down by the body, examining it from head to toe. He removed the belt and then one shoe. 

“Security guard. Rough age, 42. Doesn't work here though. Your killer is 6 foot 2. Female. You're looking for a knife, possibly a kitchen knife, probably a carving knife. It will no doubt be in the boot of her car or with her husband.”

He stood up, dusted his coat down. “Can we go now?”

Greg and John weren't the only two to be stood gobsmacked. Anderson, Donovan and the rest of the Yard were watching in what could only be described as morbid curiously. 

“Sherlock… how did you… a woman who is 6 foot 2?”

“Should be easy to find, given the statistical data for that.”

“You need to give me more than that Sherlock. The knife…”

“Clearly a woman. There's evidence of nail varnish at the entry of the wound. Sharp knife, but a serrated one. He works at that new office block round by Baker Street, judging by the branding on his belt and the ripped off badge in his pocket. From the blood distribution, your killer is definitely 6 foot 2 and her husband-” he turned around suddenly and caught the amazed eyes of his own husband. “I haven't kissed you yet today,” he glanced at his watch. “Way too late.” He made the 2 meters between them in practically one step and cups his neck with his hand, kissing him quickly. When he pulled back, he grinned. “That's better.” He turned back to the body. “Her husband helped her hide the body. He was probably in on it from the start, but I can't know for sure without glancing at him first.”

The DI stared at his two friends for a moment. He knew they were in a relationship, he'd been to the wedding after all, but the lust in the detective's eyes and his ability to show his adoration of the doctor in public never ceased to amaze him. 

John stood in shock for a moment before shaking himself out of it. He grinned at his detective and took the few paces towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he continued to examine the body

However, out of everyone, the best reaction was Donovan. The boys had been married nearly 3 years and the female officer was still yet to know. John and Sherlock had a running joke about it to see how long they could keep it secret, but Sherlock's little show of emotion had probably destroyed their game at 2 years 11 months and 3 days. John's response probably hadn't helped. 

“Are you- Freak?”

John spun on his toe, releasing his lover and glaring at the younger woman. 

“Are we done?” he asked Greg. 

“I… yeah, go home. Thanks, Sherlock.”

He smiled at the DI but squinted at Donovan. “Problem?” He asked. 

“How can? Who would- with you…”

“Enough, Sally,” Greg interrupted. “Go home,” he said to the pair who were now holding hands. “And enough with winding up my team.”

John winked as they passed. He couldn't resist running towards the Main Street, dragging his detective behind. He turned, skipping backwards to smile at the younger man, “I haven't fucked you yet today, either.”

Sherlock grinned. He reached forward and picked up the older man, spinning him around. He kissed him quickly. “Do you reckon Donovan worked it out?”

John laughed. “You know what, babe? I think she might have.”


End file.
